


Baby Showers and Wedding Flowers

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Hopeful Ending, Loneliness, Male-Female Friendship, Poetry, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: A poem about growing up and evolving relationships specifically between the poet and the people in their life.
Kudos: 1





	Baby Showers and Wedding Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I needed to get off my chest, so it's a bit of a venting piece. Nothing really triggering or upsetting, it's just life sometimes. Please be kind, I hope you guys have a lovely day.

A cheer,  
A shout,  
Hugs all around.  
She’s getting married!  
Finally getting married!  
Smiling, I congratulate her.  
Weddings are joyous celebrations.  
Full of laughter…  
Love, new horizons.  
Yet, why do I feel so empty?

Next time we all meet,  
Another person,  
Another party.  
She’s expecting,  
A baby boy.  
Blue balloons and streamers fill the room.  
Laughter and cheers echoing,  
Across the room,  
The hall.  
Again, I congratulate them.  
Wishing the best of luck.  
New life is always exciting,  
It can be a dream come true.  
They’re all so happy,  
Guests, relatives, the new parents too.  
Yet, why do I feel so empty?  
Envy?

Another year passes,  
A Facebook message flashes,  
Another former classmate to wed in the spring.  
Their wedding announcement loud and proud,  
For the world to see.  
Yet why do I feel so empty?  
FOMO or envy?  
Why can’t I be fully excited?  
Is it because my love is always unrequited?

With each passing year,  
Another party,  
Another announcement,  
Another shower,  
Filled with flowers, promises, and new beginnings.  
Should be happy,  
I’m proud of all they’ve achieved.  
The best friend I could possibly be.  
A co-worker who cheers them on.  
A loyal and devoted relative.  
Yet why do I feel so empty?

My best and only friend,  
A baby in his arms,  
Eyes sparkling in the light,  
Smile beaming,  
His wife exhausted,  
But still happy too.  
A new chapter has begun,  
New memories,  
New moments,  
And new horizons.  
I’m happy for them.  
Truly, I am.  
Yet why do I feel so empty?

Months have passed,  
Not a single call,  
Nor message,  
From my friend,  
From any of them.  
They’re rushing forward,  
Now,  
No turning back.  
No time,  
No time for me.  
A friend,  
A co-worker,  
A relative.  
This is why,  
I feel so empty.  
I miss them,  
The past,  
Precious moments together.  
My friend and I were birds of a feather.  
Flocking together,  
Is it too late?  
Will they ever call back?  
Should I move on?  
Or is this a new beginning?


End file.
